swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Felucian
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Felucians are mysterious sentient beings native to the vast fungal swamps and jungles of Felucia. Though Felucia has long been colonized, the native Felucians avoided notice by living deep in the jungle. Such seclusion was easily maintained. Even the hardiest of colonists were loath to brave the perils of the dangerous wilderness without cause. The Felucians are an unusual, amphibious Species. They are highly adapted to surviving the wilds of their home planet, and fade easily into it's confusing mass of plant life. They are equally at home on land or in water, and they traverse the swamps with ease. All Felucians are part of a single, planetwide tribe that is broken down into smaller villages and communities, each one led by Felucian Shamans and chieftains. These Felucian Shamans are very strong in The Force, using it to their own ends with incredible skill. Felucian Characteristics Personality: Felucians are strange and alien beings who appear to operate on a different social level, much as the Tusken Raiders of Tatooine do. Most Felucians are subject to some rather wild mood swings, reacting to situations in a variety of (Often surprising) ways. Their natural connection to The Living Force gives them a somewhat primal attitude. Physical Description: Felucians are a tall, bipedal Species. Both their arms and legs end in four, large webbed digits with suction-cup fingertips. Springing from the underside of each forearm is a second short arm, ending in three large and agile fingers. A Felucian's head is a thick mass of long flexible tendrils featuring illuminated tips. The eyes and mouth appear as black holes or openings within this mass. Average Height/Weight: A typical Felucian stands 1.9 meters tall and weighs 90 kilograms. Age Groups: Felucians age at the following stages: Homeworld: The swampy, fungal, forest-covered Outer Rim world of Felucia. Languages: Felucians speak their own guttural, barking language, known as Felucianese. Example Names: Gokkuul, Kargrek, Hagark. Adventurers: Offworld Felucians are exceedingly rare. Heroic Felucians gravitate toward Force-sensitive Classes, though no Felucian is known to have ever joined the Jedi Order. Many are also Scouts or Soldiers. Felucian Species Traits Felucians share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''Felucians receive a +2 bonus to their Constitution, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Intelligence. Felucians must be tough to compete with the dangerous plants and animals of their homeworld, but they live in a relatively primitive state. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Felucians have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Felucians have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Breathe Underwater: '''As amphibious creatures, Felucians can't drown in water. * '''Low-Light Vision: '''Felucians ignore Concealment (But not Total Concealment) from darkness. * '''Natural Camouflage: A Felucian can choose to reroll any Stealth check to sneak, keeping the better of the two results. * Bonus Feat: All Felucians gain the Force Sensitivity Feat at 1st level as a bonus Feat. * Force Blast: Once per encounter a Felucian can make an Untrained Use the Force check to activate the Force Blast Force Power. A Felucian who takes the Force Training Feat automatically adds a single use of the Force Blast Force Power to his or her Force Power Suite (For free) instead of this ability. * Primitive: Felucians do not gain Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), or Weapon Proficiency (Rifles) as starting Feats at first level, even if their Class normally grants them. * Weapon Familiarity: Felucians treat the Felucian Skullblade as a Simple Weapon (Melee) instead of an Exotic Weapon (Melee). * Automatic Languages: All Felucians can speak, read, and write Felucianese. Category:Species Category:Felucians